


The Twenty-Eighth

by Arius_Starwalker



Series: Beyond The Mountain Range [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_Starwalker/pseuds/Arius_Starwalker
Summary: He had promised. At the very least he would try to keep this one properly.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Beyond The Mountain Range [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Twenty-Eighth

**I.**  
Serene.

That was the word which popped in Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld's mind as he looked towards the Royal Garden.

The blowing wind, the buzzing bees, the dancing butterfies, the swaying flowers and leaves, the mellow sunlight. All of them gave a sense of serenity.

It really was peaceful.

 _How queer,_ thought Wolfram as he observed it.

Even in such a peaceful atmosphere he felt as if something was missing. He knew very well what it was, but he didn't feel like recalling that. Didn't feel like thinking.

"Your Highness, His Excellency Lord von Christ has requested your presence in the southern parlour", a soldier relayed the message as he stood near him out of breath.

"Hm. I'll be there shortly", he said without removing his gaze from the garden.

The soldier left, his job accomplished. He didn't say anything unnecessary as he knew this Lord's temper.

Lord von Beilefeld stared towards the scenery for a while more before turning back and walking reluctantly towards the parlour.

 **II.**  
When he entered the parlour he was greeted with the sight of Lord von Christ with lots of sample dresses.

"Ah Wolfram! Where were you? No matter. Come in, come in! Try these on quickly! Let's see which suits you so we can prepare for the ceremony", said the voice which came from behind the clothes.

Black.

The colour of royalty.

 _Is it really happening?,_ Lord von Beilefeld couldn't help but finally let that question float.

 **III.**  
He couldn't quite manage to affirm his question until his hand felt the soft flow of water as it fell on his porcelain fingers, somewhat waking him up from his trance.

He undecisively retrieved his fingers. Clutched it on top of his heart while shielding it with his other palm.

He felt his breath suddenly restrict, as if his lungs forgot to function. While his heart seemed to constrict too tightly, as if it forgot to beat. As if reluctant to part with something enclosed in it's clutches. Fearing to loose it once it relaxed.

Contrary to expectations, no one made a sound. All waited for the Lord. Maybe they too were aware what he might be struggling with. Or if not, at least they knew the reason behind it.

 **IV.**  
Lord von Beilefeld closed his eyes.

He recalled the Royal Garden he just saw. Reminiscing the serenity and traquility he felt. All the while imagining two figures as well. One was small, with brown hair donning a cute white frock as she chased after a butterfly. Greta, his cute little princess.

Other was beside him, his head resting on Lord von Beilefeld's shoulder as they leaned on a tree. His black hair sprawled across the young Lord's white shirt as his similar thick black eyelashes lay on his tanned cheeks, enclosing a pair of deep black irises which seemed to engulf light itself yet shown with equal might and vigour when opened.

His King. His close friend. His fiance.

He looked quite at peace as he rested on his shoulder. Hence, Lord von Beilefeld was reluctant to wake him.

Yet, suddenly he reached for him. He felt an instinctive urge to shake him awake. To see those eyes sparkle.

Almost near, he retracted his hand. Afraid to discover something else.

_"Wolf, you're more suited to be the King than me."_

A voice floated to him from within his memories. Or was it said by the one resting on his shoulder? He wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing-

_Yuuri believes in me._

He opened his eyes which had regained it's lost vigour. Determination flooded from those emerald green irises, sparkling like real gems.

He extended his arm and plunged it in the fountain.

 **V.**  
Being recognised, he turned around to face the crowd of spectators.

All stood up from their seats under that fiery gaze and bowed. Chanting simultaneously--

"Hail His Majesty, Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld."

And thus Shin Makoku received their 28th Demon King.

For the first time they witnessed fire taking over water.

But their reluctance and doubt was cleared by Shinou's recognision of Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld as the next Monarch out of all who tried their luck.

The notion was bewildering for them at first, but under that scorching gaze of His Majesty Wolfram, that demanded obedience, they had no choice but to recognise his might and authority.

"In the name of His Majesty the first king of Shin Makoku and His Majesty the twenty-seventh king of Shin Makoku, I will serve this country and it's citizens diligently. I will strive to fulfill His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya's wish for a peaceful land free of violence and grievance."

Declaring that, His Majesty the 28th King of Shin Makoku, Lord Wolfram von Beilefeld strode through the crowd of nobility and out of the Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote this instead of some cheerful event- even though I had a light-hearted one planned instead. Blame my midnight thoughts. I want to make it a series, but let's see where the waves of time take us.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
